Jones & Ravenwood
by nickyblue
Summary: The story of when the relationship between Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood first ignited.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review!

--

They were in the study of Abner's House , Indy sat at the desk staring at a book he was _trying_ to research. He was doing his best to pretend he didn't notice Marion steady staring at him as if she were researching _him_. She had been leaning up against the bookshelf with her arms crossed gazing at him like this for the past 15 minutes. It seemed like every second her eyes were on him his heart beat faster, by now he felt like he'd been running a marathon. He lifted his hand to wipe the sweat that was starting to bead at the top of his forehead. He couldn't take anymore of this, he lifted his head, took his glasses off and broke the silence.

"Marion is there any reason while your standing there staring at me?"

"Am I bothering you Jones?"

"Well it's just a little hard to concentrate while someone's watching me.."

"Indy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

Indy laughed. "What?! I don't think I even need to answer that question, that's ridiculous. What would make you think that?

Of course he didn't hate her.. Nothing could be further from the truth… But damn he couldn't blame her asking that question.. He'd been trying to distance himself from her for weeks now. Marion was doing everything from brushing up against him when she walked past, to letting her fingers linger on his for way too long when she handed him _anything_. The other day she went so far as to deliver a message from Abner by leaning over the back of his chair and whispering it in his ear, he thought he would hit the ceiling when her hot breath touched his ear and lingered on the side of his neck. He really didn't know how much more of this he could take. Sure they'd always teased each other through out the years but it was different now.. She was still only seventeen but over the past few years she'd blossomed into a knock-out and it was impossible not to notice. She was no longer the kid he use to give piggy back rides to and lately their _teasing_ was becoming more and more intense. He was going crazy for her whether he wanted to or not. He knew that he was hurting her feelings by becoming cold toward her, but what else could he do? He couldn't possibly act on what he was really feeling for her, after all she was only seventeen and he was twenty-seven!

She arched her right eye brow and gave him a dumb founded look... "What makes me think that!

Now she really was pissed, she moved away from the bookshelf toward Indy. "Maybe it's because you've done everything possible to avoid me lately!

She slammed her hands down on the desk and looked down at him and he looked back at her.

"Marion calm down, don't get angry..." The last thing he wanted to do was get her angry, Marion was a sweetheart when she wanted to be but she was also a spitfire, tuff as nails when crossed. That was one of the many things that attracted him to her, she unlike any woman he'd ever met.

"Yeah well I am angry Jones! Lately for no reason at all you've been acting like you want to get as far away from me as possible."

Her voice was beginning to crack but there was no way in hell she was going to let him see her cry, she swallowed any tears that may have wanted to come out. "You use to tell me me I was your best friend and then one day you up and decide to avoid me like the plague?"

Indy looked to the side and let out a sigh. "I don't know what to say Marion… ."

With that Marion had about enough, she said nothing as she turned towards the door, when she grabbed the knob Indy winced to prepare for the slam that proceeded.

"Dammit." He whispered to himself, he put his elbows on the desk and pressed his face into his hand. He hated himself right now, he felt sick at the thought of hurting her. But he didn't know what else he could do. In his mind he had three choices. He could go on like _this _pushing her away… _If I keep this up I won't have to worry about her advances, she'll be hating my guts in no time_, he thought.. It was obvious by now that they were never going to be _just _friends. H_e_ could forget his work with Abner and leave all together, or…. he could act on his feelings, which he knew would end disastrous and hurt her far more than he's hurting her now. "Marion…If you were only a little damn older.."

Outside Marion headed toward the garage, that look she had on her face in the study never left. "Why is he doing this to me.. " She couldn't figure it out, if he really didn't like her than why does get sweaty and jumpy when she stands near him lately? _Maybe I disgust him now?_ She thought.

She figured he must be treating her like this for one of two reasons, he either hated her or he was holding out on her. _Maybe he __is__ holding out on me.._ Well if he was she was going to have to find out once and for all. "Why did I have to fall for a jackass.."

Indy jumped at the growling sound of an old motorcycle starting, he looked out the window and watched as Marion zoomed off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all who are reviewing my story, please continue to read and review!**

Marion had been gone for hours, it was beginning to get dark out and to make matters worst there was a storm coming. Indy was pacing the floor, aggravated by how worried she was making him. He felt completely responsible for her while Abner was out of town. Abner usually drug Marion around with him but because of the fit she pitched he decided to leave her home this time. Indy accepted Abner's request to stay at his house and keep an eye on Marion while he was away.

"Where the hell is she." He was thinking of how childish she was being, staying out like this just to make him worry. He paced some more trying to decide whether to stay and wait for her any longer or go look for her. Just then a loud crash of thunder rumbled through the house. _That does it!_ He was going to go look for her. He grabbed his coat and hat and hurried towards the front door. The second he got to the door it swung opened, it was Marion.

"Marion! Where the hell have you been!" He grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the house and shut the door.

She pulled her wrist out of his grip. "What's it to you where I've been, Indiana Jones!"

"Your father asked me to look after you while he was away that's what!"

"I don't need anyone to look after me, especially you!"

They both stopped to catch they're breath.

"Besides, I don't need any concern from someone who hates me." Marion knew exactly what she was doing with this and where she planned on taking it. She thought long and hard while she was out, she was going to find out what he really felt for her, she was going to break him down anyway she could.

"Marion I told you before I don't hate you!"

"You know what Indy, I don't think you hate me either… in fact I think your in love with me."

"What!" He couldn't believe she just said that. "Marion that's ridiculous, I am not in love with you!" It was more than obvious when Indy was getting pissed off, her accusations of truth hit him right in the gut. "Why would you think I'm in love with you Marion?"

She could see that she had struck a cord with this statement and couldn't help the sly grin that was beginning to form at the corner of her mouth. She took a step towards him. "Lets not play games any longer Jones, I'm not stupid. I know your feeling something for me, why else would you be pushing me away? It's obvious you either hate me or you're in love with me. So what's it going to be Indy? Are you going to be honest with me or do you want to keep playing games?"

Outside the thunder claps were getting stronger, the sound of the rain beat loudly against the roof. The storm was now in full force both inside and out.

Their eyes were locked, the veins in his neck were pulsating, she was doing it to him again, why did she have to have this effect on him? His mind was racing, he still couldn't believe she was confronting him like this. "Marion I haven't been playing _games_ with you, I don't know what you're talking about and I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore." His tone remained calm but forceful. He forced himself to pull his eyes off of her and turned to walk away.

_Oh no! Your not getting out of this one Indy!_ She followed behind him into the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll make a deal you Indy."

He laughed. "A deal? What kind of deal?" He leaned against the kitchen counter, his back still turned towards her. _She just didn't know when to quit! _

"Here's the deal. All you have to do is kiss me. If after that, you still think you're not in love with me then I'll never ask you again. Then I'll know…." She paused for moment, her expression turned straight and serious. "I'll know that I'll never be anything more to you than your professor's daughter."

Just the thought of kissing her sent electricity through his body. _Stop it Jones! Get a hold of yourself! _ This wasn't funny anymore, he had to do something to smooth this out without taking it any further. He turned to face her again.

"Marion... you know damn well you're more to me than just that. But I'm not going to kiss to prove a point. I can't kiss you."

"Why not!?"

"Because!... Because I'm too old for you! Your too young for me! You should be kissing boys your own age!"

"Well let me put it to you this way Indy. _If_ you _don't_ kiss me I'm going to walk right out that door and you're never going to see me again!"

"Stop being a child! Your not going anywhere, it's storming outside!"

"Watch me!"

"Fine. Go then!"

"I will!"

With that she turned, marched straight out the front door and shut it behind her.

Indy just stood there mad as hell. He wasn't going to fall into this trap, if she wanted to act like a fool he certainly wasn't going to chase after her. That was just what she wanted him to do and this was one time she wasn't going to get her way. Just then a giant bolt of lightning strike in front of the house. His eyes widened with fear. "Marion!" He went for the front door and ran out. "Marion!" He got about ten feet out the door before the sound of giggling from behind stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Marion leaning against the house beside the door.

"You little monster." Something in him snapped, he suddenly felt everything that kept him stable minded disintegrate. He moved towards her. Marion stopped giggling, the look on his face was scaring her, she wondered whether she went to far. When he got to her he took both hands, clenched her shirt in his fists and pulled her to him. His opened mouth completely devoured hers. Her entire body ignited. She reached for his arms and slid her hands toward his, with a little effort she managed to unclench his fists off her shirt and wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Indy unconsciously responded by sliding his hands down her back and wrap his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss even further. In what seemed like forever Indy slowly pulled his lips from hers. The kiss was more than either one of them imagined it would be. With their mouths still barely separated, Marion pressed her cheek to his. Neither one of them loosened their grip on each other.

"Oh Indy…" Her voice cracked with tears. "Indy you do love me don't you?"

"I'm crazy about you honey." He couldn't lie to her anymore, not after that.

She let out a sigh of relief as her face lit up with a giant grin. "I'm sorry I tortured you Indy..."

They both laughed. Indy pulled back a little to look at her. "Yes you did torture me! I outta put you over my knee and spank you right now!"

Marion, still grinning, was loving every minute of this. She reached up and gave him another quick kiss on the mouth.

"This is just fantastic…. " He said sarcastically, "Now I'm openly in love with a seventeen year old…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so very very much for the nice reviews, you have no idea how much it helps with chapters to come. Please keep reviewing! You are also welcome to PM with any comments, tips, or criticism.**

They laid asleep on the couch in the study, his left arm and leg halfway sliding off, his other arm wrapped around Marion's back. Her cheek rested on his chest, her head gently moved with the rhythm of his breathing. Her right leg was tangled tightly to his leg.

Indy's body jerked at the sound of someone unlocking the front door. It opened. "Marion?.. Henry?" The sound of a familiar voice snapped him completely awake.

"Shit. Marion get up!" Marion's body lifted up with his as he rose from the couch, she let out a moan but she was still asleep. He cupped her face in his hands "Marion wake up honey Abner's home!" He tried to speak as forcefully as he could and still be quiet enough not to announce to Abner which room they were in. Just the name Abner was all it took to wake her, she was awake and up off the couch quicker than you could blink. The sound of Abner's voice was getting louder "Marion, are you up stairs?" .

They quickly eyed each other's hair, body and clothes, to make sure everything looked as it should. Their eyes simultaneously turned towards the door as it started to open.

"Dad!" Marion rushed over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine….your in a delightful mood aren't you…let me look at you." He clasped his hands to her shoulders to straighten her out and get a good look at her. "Marion your face is flushed and you look like you're out of breath." ……_Dammit, why did he have to get back so early. Maybe I wouldn't be out of breath with a flushed face if you hadn't of barged into the house so early_, she thought. She wasn't sure what to do but give him a stupid grin. "I guess I'm just happy to see you dad." He gave her a puzzled look, wondering when that last time it was she'd been _happy_ to see him. "Uh huh… we'll talk later." He took his eyes off of her and glanced over to Indy "Henry, how are you?"

Indy tried to act natural "I'm fine sir, you're back early?"

"Yes… speaking of being early, you two are certainly up and adam aren't you.."

He let out a quick sharp laugh "Well you know me sir, I've always been an early riser.. and I guess I'm starting to rub off on Marion." Marion shot a look at Indy, and he gave her a look back that told her the pun was definitely intended.

Abner looked back at Marion. "Marion it might do you some good to learn a few things from Henry."

"I keep telling her that sir."

Marion grinned and shook her head, these boys were beginning to tread on thin ice now.

"I trust Marion didn't give you too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all." Indy gave Marion another smirk. "Isn't that right Marion?"

She was about to give both of them some trouble….

"Well I guess I better get going, I've got a few things to catch up on." He looked around for his hat, he spotted it on the side of the couch and his eyes lingered there for a moment thinking of how good it felt to have Marion in his arms last night.

"Henry I'll catch up with you later to discuss a few things, we leave for Egypt in three days."

"Of course."

Marion let out a sigh of disappointment.. she'd forgotten all about that dreaded trip to Egypt, she'd been there before and had no desire to return. She knew she was going to get drug along this trip, but perhaps some fun could ensue with Indy this time…

Indy tipped his hat to Abner and Marion and headed out of the study for the front door.

"I'll just go and see you out." Marion followed him out and shut the door behind them.

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself in there Indy.."

He laughed. "You be a good girl and I'll catch up with you later too." He turned and headed for his car.

"Ha! Watch it Jones.. Maybe you will, maybe you _won't!"_

He gave her a quick wink before he got in his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to fit in one last chapter before their trip to Egypt, thank you all for the reviews!! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**--**

It was the day they were to leave for Egypt and Abner hadn't a clue where Marion was. She could be anywhere as far he knew. She had always had a rebellious streak but ever since she got that bike he never could keep track of her. There was only three hours left until their flight left… He was sure she was trying to sabotage the trip, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"….Hello?"

"Hello Henry, this is Abner, I did't know who else to call, we have three hours until our flight leaves. Have you any idea where my Marion could be?"

Indy thought only for a second and had a pretty good idea where she was.

"I haven't seen her sir, but I think I might know where to find her….."

……………………………..

It was the most beautiful spot in the world, to Marion anyway.. She'd never seen a bigger more graceful willow tree, it rested very close to a large stream. It was so peaceful there, she liked to think it was a secret place, a place only she knew about, somewhere she could always run to if she needed to get away from the world. She stood with her left shoulder braced against the giant tree as she watched and listened to the water move down stream.

Indy was still a distance away from her but had still had the perfect view of her from where he was standings. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked standing there. The breeze gently played with her hair, she looked so sweet and innocent. He almost couldn't bare the thought of disturbing her, but he started walking toward her again as quiet as he could.

"…….Eh hem… you wouldn't be trying to skip out in the trip today would you?.."

Marion's eyes got huge, she turned almost instantly to face him, he was only a few feet away from her now. "Indy! What the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckled a little. "Your Father was looking for you, I'm sorry I scared you honey."

"How did you find me here!?"

"I've seen you go down here lots of times, this is the first time I've actually been down here myself though. I can see why you come here, it really is beautiful."

She took a step closer to him, her eye brows were pinched into a frown, it was obvious she was a little angry. "What do you mean you've seen me go down here? What do you do spy on me!?"

"I wouldn't call it spying... I just keep an eye out for you."

"Yeah well I can take care of myself Indy!"

"I know you can." He reached a hand out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

His touch uncontrollably softened her face. "Indy this was supposed to be _my_ secret place…"

"Well now it's _our_ secret place… I'll never tell a soul.."

The corner of her mouth curled into a half smile, the sound of "_our_ secret place" didn't sound all that bad. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gripped her tightly with one arm around her back, his other hand cradled the back of her head. He bent his head slightly to get closer to her face and gently pressed his lips to the side of her temple. She turned her face toward his and gave him a soft quick kiss on the mouth.

Indy pulled back a little to look at her and smiled. "So what are you doing out here when we're leaving so soon?"

"I hate Egypt, I needed to come here before I left."

He laughed. "Well maybe this trip will be different?"

She smiled back. "We'll see…"

……………………………………..

Abner looked out the window and saw Indy's car drive up. He opened the door for them as they stepped into the house. "Marion where have you been, you know how soon we're leaving.."

"Yeah Dad.. I _know_." She walked past him, making sure not look in his direction and ran up stairs.

"Marion I want you packed and down stairs in thirty minutes!" He yelled at her from the bottom of the steps but heard no response. "Sometimes I think that girl has no respect for me."

Indy frowned a little and thought of how utterly clueless Abner was about his daughter, he didn't he even know her…

"Sir would you mind if I went up stairs to change?"

"Not at all Henry help yourself." Abner gave him his usual look of pride, he thought of Henry Jones Jr. as his star student. Indy respected Abner and admired his work and teachings, but he hated the way he treated Marion as if she were a pet that needed nothing more than to be told what to do and a pat on the head once and a while. He couldn't see how much Marion truly did care about him, and that any other daughter her age would have just ran away and never come back.

Indy picked up his suitcase and made his way up stairs.

………………………………………………..

Upstairs Marion walked down the hall with her bags, she walked past the guest bedroom and stopped. She heard someone in there and knew it was Indy. She bit her lip, opened the door and went in. Indy stood by the bed shirtless with his pants undone. When he heard the door open he turned. "Marion!.. What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"I came up here to change."

Marion leaned against the door, crossed her arms and stared at him as if she were waiting for him to continue.

He laughed a little. "Marion do you mind?"

She grinned. "What's the matter Indy? It's nothing I won't see….eventually."

"Yeah? Maybe so, but your not going to see anything today babe." He lifted his finger and gave her the signal to turn around. She huffed in disappointment and turned around.

………"Are you done yet?"

"Be patient." He finished buckling his belt and quietly creped up close behind her. He reached out and gently gathered her hair in his hand to moved it to the side. She tried to turn but he put his other hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. She wondered what he was going doing but said nothing. He leaned into her and with an opened mouth he slowly kissed the back of her neck. She shut her eyes and sighed with pleasure. She lifted her hand and reached for him, gripping his hair in her fist to pull him closer. She tilted her head slightly as he moved to the side of her neck and up towards her ear. He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear. "Good things come to those who wait honey." He teased and let her go. He stepped passed her and opened the door, holding it opened for her as he gave her a sly grin. "Well come on we're gonna be late!"

She smiled and shook her head as she stepped towards him. She then reached out and playfully smacked the side of his face and laughed. "You know what Indy.. you're an asshole." She picked up her bags and walked down the steps. He laughed under his breath as he went back to get his suitcase and then followed her down. This was going to be one hell of a trip…


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you so much for all the nice reviews, please keep reviewing and please so don't hesitate if you think I need any criticism or tips! lol**

Everything was hot and dry just like she remembered. They'd been in Egypt for about a week now, Marion was more miserable then she thought she'd be and the only thing good about this trip so far was the nice olive skin tone she was getting. She drudged through the sand towards Indy with a freshly filled canteen.

Indy was knelt down on one knee studying symbols that had been copied down, he could feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck as the sun beat down.

Marion stepped up behind him, lifted his hat off and poured some of the canteen water on the back of his head, he arched his back at the feel of the cold water on his hot skin. He laughed a little and turned to looked at her.

She flashed him a cute slightly cunning smile. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah.. it feels real good…"

She grinned and poured some more down the back off his neck.

He reached for the canteen and took it from her, he put it to his lips and savored every cool drop that fell down the back of his dry throat.

She put the fedora back on his head and sank down beside him. "So how's it going?"

"It could be better, thanks for the water honey. You shouldn't stay out in this heat too long it's dangerous out here."

She smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, no kidding Jones…"

He smiled back at her, enjoying her usual cockiness and took a notice at what she was wearing, kaki pants and a plain white shirt tucked in with a belt.

"What are you thinking Jones?"

"I'm thinking of how incredible it is that someone can be so beautiful no matter what they're wearing."

Her sly expression was now accompanied with a mildly indecent smile. "Yeah well you don't look so bad yourself."

He sprinkled a little of the canteen water on his hand and gently wiped it across her forehead and down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes a little and enjoyed it. "Your right, that does feel good…"

"I'm sorry you're having such a miserable time Marion…"

"Well I didn't _have_ to come.."

"You didn't have much choice, your father made you come. You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be doing _this_."

"Where should I be? In college maybe? Out having a good time perhaps? I could be doing all those things… Nobody can _make _me do anything Indy. I'm doing all of _this_ because I'm all Abner's got, even if he drives me crazy and makes my life miserable. And besides.. maybe somebody's gotta look after _you_."

He let out a good laugh. "You could be right about that.. If I ever wanted to be looked after, you've got the job any day baby. You know I was thinking of taking a little trip into town around nine tonight, what would you say about looking after me around then?

A wave of excitement rolled over her face. "I'd say that's not such a bad idea… Abner's usually sound asleep by eight thirty." Just then they both heard someone coming and saw it was Abner. Marion stood up and turned to go back to the tents.

Indy grabbed her fingers. "Thanks again for the water." He gave her a quick wink before letting her hand go. She returned a knowing nod to him and began back to the camp site. Indy stood as Abner approached.

"What were you Marion chatting about?"

"I was just telling her it's dangerous to be out in this sun to long."

"Yes, yes it is.. ..Henry, the head piece, it is of the utmost importance that we find it and quickly. There's someone else after it and I don't know how but whoever it is, they seem to be one step ahead of us. There's got to be someone on this dig with us playing both sides…. Henry, I've got to find that head piece."

The obsessed look on Abner's face gave him a strange, somehow frightening feeling. He couldn't help but wonder whether he would someday become as obsessed as Abner, or ever place the importance of any artifact above all else.

"We'll find it sir."

…………………………………………………………………..

Marion stood dressed and waiting impatiently inside her tent, she huffed and picked up the clock on the side table, it was nearly quarter after nine and he still hadn't showed. She slammed the clock back down on the table, nearly breaking it. She huffed again and turned, crashing right into a figure standing only a few inches away from her. She sucked in a sharp breath before she looked up and realized it was Indy. He couldn't help but laugh a little, she slapped him in the chest. "Don't laugh! You scared me!... And I've been waiting here for you for fifteen minutes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm here now, come on." He stepped back and extended a hand out for her to grab.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and an arched eye brow aimed at him.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while…trust me."

She shook her head a little and reached for his hand, irritated at herself for never being able to stay mad a him for too long.

He led her to a jeep waiting just a short walk from the camp site. She had high hopes and excitement for their night out. It would be the first real time alone with Indy the whole trip and sneaking around Abner made it strangely even more exciting. Her face lit up with a mischievous smile just thinking about it….


	6. Chapter 6

**A great big thanks to all those who have read and reviewed my story, please keep reading and reviewing!! :)**

The cool night breeze felt so comfortable in contrast to the blazing desert heat of the day. Marion held tightly to Indy's arm as they walked through the streets of the nearest town.

"Hey." She looked up toward his face.

He looked at her in response.

"So what are we gonna do?"

He had to smile a little at her, she sounded as anxious as a kid in the candy store. "Well I thought we'd just kind of plan things as we go along. Let's stop over there first, I need a drink."

"I bet you do Jones.." She smirked and followed his lead over to the small outdoor tavern.

She dropped his arm and watched as he ordered two shots and a water. "So who's the water for?"

He downed the first shot before answering. "You."

"Are you kidding me Jones?"

"What?"

Her attitude was shifting slowing towards irritation. "I didn't come here with you to drink a glass water that's what."

"Well you didn't expect me to buy you liquor did you? Honey the ice I'm walking on with you is thin enough." He took hold of the other shot, he had it half way to his mouth before Marion's hand stopped it from going any further. Both of their fingers clutched the glass.

"It's just one Indy, I need it as much as you do, let me have it?"

He couldn't believe he actually let go of the glass, but he did. He wanted to let her have it and he didn't know why, maybe in some insane way he knew she did need it. He watched in silence as she put the glass to her lips and gulped it down. She winced and coughed at the burning feel of the liquor on her throat. Indy pulled her to him and padded her back. "Ok.. that's enough."

She looked up at him and laughed a little. "I'm ok Indy, I'm ok."

"Neither one of us are ok if you father finds out you've been drinking." He put some money on the counter and took her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

Marion stopped walking. "Indy this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Well what _did_ you have in mind Marion!? You know your doing an awful lot complaining and the night has only just begun!"

"Yeah!?

"Yeah!"

She figured he'd either been out in the desert heat to long or he'd gone crazy if he really didn't know what she wanted.. She wasted no time reaching for him, she gripped the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the fury he'd given her that stormy night, the night she drove him to the edge. Indy kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair, holding her as close to him as possible.

He moved his hands to the side of her face and pulled back quick and sharp to look at her. "That what you had in mind?"

Marion, still out of breath nodded yes.

"Good." He pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her again.

"Jones?" An unfamiliar voice broke between them, they both spun their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Are you Henry Jones?"

"Maybe.. just who are you?"

"A friend.. I followed your jeep here, I know you need the medallion, I know it's been found, who took it and where it is but you must come with me."

"And what makes you think we can trust you!" Marion stepped forward and spoke before Indy could.

Indy put a hand on Marion's shoulder. "It's alright Marion."

"Listen pal, I don't even know who you are, why would you want to help me find the medallion?"

"Professor Ravenwood and I use to be acquaintances, this is not the first time he's tried to find the medallion here."

"Then why are you coming to me?"

"I've worked for many of his rivals, he will not hear what I have to say. Let's just say I'd rather see the Professor have it then the one who has it now. There is no time, if you want the medallion you must come with me now."

Indy looked at Marion then back at the man. "I can't come with you now, I've got to take her back to the campsite first."

Marion's face dropped. "What!" she was in utter shock that Indy would actually buy any of this and of all things even consider going with this guy. She yanked Indy's arm a little to get his attention. "Jones are you nuts?"

"Take her then, I will be waiting just outside your campsite." The man waited for a response.

Indy was hesitant but responded with an "Alright." The man nodded walked off.

………………………………………………..

Marion sat in silence on the drive back to the campsite.

"Marion I'm sorry, the night didn't turn out the way I planned." She said nothing in response.."Oh come on honey, your not even gonna talk to me now?"

"You don't need me to say anything Indy, seems you have everything all figured out, no matter how reckless or ignorant."

"I know what I'm doing Marion, I don't trust this guy anymore than you do but that doesn't mean he can't lead me to the medallion." He stopped the jeep, got out and headed for passenger side. He opened the door and held out a hand. "Come on, I'm not leaving until I know your safe inside your tent."

Marion turned her head and smiled sarcastically. "Don't tell me what to do and don't start talking to me like you're my babysitter again Jones, I mean it."

He returned the same smile. "Well how about you can either get out of jeep on your own or I can do it for you?"

Her smile had now gone. She bypassed his hand, grabbed the halfway opened door and swung it the rest of the way directly into his knee. Indy winced in pain but managed to keep his cool as she got out of the jeep walked as fast as she could passed him.

He knew he'd severely pissed her off, _but at least I got her out of the jeep,_ he thought. He followed after her.

"Don't follow me you asshole!"

"Hey, you knew I was an asshole when you fell for me babe."…_Good one Indy, get her even more pissed off at you.._

"Maybe every time I start to think you can't possibly be _anymore _of an asshole you go and prove me wrong." She picked up the pace, when she finally got to her tent she bolted through the entrance, Indy followed her in.

"I told you not to follow me, just go." She kept her back toward him.

He moved close behind her, he wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and continue where they left off in town.. but he didn't. "Tell Abner I got up early to get a few supplies in town." Marion said nothing... When she heard him walk out she turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed . "Dammit." Why in the world did she have to love him so much, she could still taste him on her lips… She could feel the ach at the back of her throat and knew tears were beginning to build, she swallowed hard _oh no you don't,_ she was damn angry. He'd not only ruined the night and pissed her off but now he was going to get himself killed..

………………………………………………………

Abner woke the next morning and stepped outside his tent, some of the workers were already eating breakfast. He looked at his watch and noticed he'd over slept a little and headed towards Marion's tent. He stood outside her tent for a moment. "Marion have you eaten? Breakfast is out?" He heard no response and walked in. "Marion?"… She was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to seriously apologize for taking so long to write chapter seven, but I had serious writers block. I know I said chapter seven wouldn't take me as long as chapter six did but it ended up taking me even longer… I want to thank HANSOLOFAN for giving me an extra push to write chapter seven, thank you so much for all your help and positive feedback hansolofan! And as always thank you to all you other reviewers who read and review my story, your reviews me sooo much! BTW I know this chapter is kinda weird but after chapter eight is finished things will get much more back into Indy and Marion's relationship.**

Indy sat in the passenger side of a truck, debating on whether to do something he'd been planning on doing all night... he reached for his gun and pointed it at the driver's head.

The man's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?"

"We've spent half the night driving to a building and the other half sitting here waiting, I want answers."

"What do you want to know?"

"You can start by telling me who you are."

"I already told you, I'm a frie.." Indy cocked the gun. "Ok! Ok! My name is Simeon."

"Well that's a start, ok Simeon now you can tell me who sent you to come get me."

"No one, I told you I only want to help Professor Ravenwood get the head piece."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You will soon learn that I speak the truth Mr. Jones, now please put the gun down."

Indy slowly lowered the gun, uncocked it and put it back in the holster. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for a trade to take place, Ahmed; the man I work for, will be making a trade here very soon. Ahmed has the head piece, he's handing it over to a man he's meeting here in exchange for money, I'm not sure of the amount."

"Who's the man he's handing it over to?"

"I don't know. I was instructed to wait here and keep watch. When they arrive stay down until I tell you, when the time is right it is up to you to intercept the exchange and get the head piece back."

"And what will you be doing while I'm busy _intercepting_?"

"I'll be waiting in the truck..." He smirked

"Here they come, get down!"

Indy quickly sunk down into the seat. Simeon watched as the men got out of their cars. Ahmed held a hand up towards the other man and looked towards Simeon who nodded his head, giving the all clear signal to Ahmed.

"They're going inside.." Simeon whispered. "Ok, now it's your turn Jones…"

"Great." Indy smiled sarcastically, his eyes darted from side to side as he tried to come up with a make shift plan. He flipped his gun open to make sure it was filled, and then pulling his fedora tightly to his head he reached for the door handle.

"Wait."

Indy looked back.

"Good luck to you."

Indy laughed a little. "Yeah, remind me to thank you for all the help if I get out of this alive."

Simeon watched as Indy got out and carefully made his way to the other side of the building, Indy was now out of sight….

Simeon's body suddenly went stiff at the feel of cold metal against his temple.

"Where is he?"

He recognized the sound of the voice. "How did you get here you foolish girl, your going to get yourself killed." Marion stood at the driver's window with a gun to his head.

"I'll ask the questions…where is he?" She cocked the gun. "Answer me!"

"He went in there to get the medallion, he's going to try and stop an exchange from being made. If that medallion changes hands it will leave the country and your Father may never get it back."

"I don't hold objects above human life, I don't care whether my Father ever gets that head piece! Which way did he go?"

"He went behind the building. You could to ruin this whole thing, there's nothing you can do in there but get yourself killed! Get in the truck and wait for him."

She uncocked the gun, held it to her side. Simeon watched as she began towards the back and he shook his head in disbelief.

……………..

Behind the building Marion found a ground level double door, she shoved the gun into her pants and slowly opened one of the doors. As she moved down the steps she could see it led to some sort of dirt cellar, she followed the footprints that she figured had to be Indy's.

………………

Inside the building Ahmed stood a few feet across from a man with a brown leather backpack, a small table sat between them.

"Let me see the medallion." The man said demandingly.

Ahmed opened the side of his coat and slowly pulled a chain from his inner coat pocket, from the end of the chain a medallion. After it was fully shown he quickly pushed it back into his pocket. "Now the money."

The man slipped the backpack off his shoulder and pushed it across the table. Ahmed opened the backpack to reveal several bundles of cash.

"You can count it if you like."

"That won't be necessary." Ahmed smiled and reached into his coat pocket, he pulled the medallion out again and laid it on the table. The man carefully picked up the medallion and held it in front of his face.

From behind an old door Indy watched the men through a crack in the wood, he could see the medallion, it was just as Abner described. He knew now he had to try and get it, his gun was cocked and in his hand. He slowly reached for the door, his fingers were almost touching the knob when another hand reached from behind him and grabbed his hand, sending a shock up his spine. He turned his head sharply and saw Marion standing beside him, he couldn't believe it. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her over with widened eyes in anger and disbelief that she had followed him, putting herself in danger. He looked her straight in the face and mouthed to her asking her what she was doing here. She shifted her eyes toward the door then back to him and shook her head, telling him that she was here to stop him from doing whatever he was about to do. Indy let go of her shoulders and took hold of her arm, leading her as quietly as possible away from the door and back down into the cellar. When they were a good enough distance away he stopped and turned her to face him again.

"Marion how the hell did you get here!" He whispered.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, I'm stopping you from getting killed!"

"You're gonna get us both killed that's what you're gonna do!"

They both stopped suddenly and jerked their heads up as they heard a gun shot fire…

***To be continued in chapter eight***


	8. Chapter 8

"Look I don't know how you got here Marion, but you've got to stay put for now!" He kept his voice as low as possible.

_There he goes again_, she thought, _bossing me around_. She grabbed his arm. "Indy, forget the damn medallion and get out of here with me!"

He felt as if he were being pulled by two ropes, each going in two different directions. He wondered for a moment which would win, the head piece or Marion.

She tugged on his arm again. "Indy! Come on!"

He looked in her eyes once more then took her hand off his arm. "I can't.." Her hand was still in his grip. "I have to try Marion.. I wish you hadn't come here sweetheart, but now that you're here you just stay out of sight no matter what and _don't_ help me."

He let go of her and began back toward the door. Marion let her hands fall to her side and said nothing more.. She felt completely crushed but unsurprised by his decision..

Indy took in a large breath of air and kicked the door in as hard as he could, shattering the old wood. He aimed his gun at the man on his way out the door.

"Wait a second." Indy stood just a few feet away from the guy in the doorway. He still wasn't sure which man had been shot. "Turn around," he said and the man turned to face him.

"Nice trade... he gets a bullet and you get the money _and_ the medallion."

The man laughed a little. "And I suppose you've come here to ask nicely for this medallion, it that it?"

"Ahmed was a stupid man…and your intelligence doesn't seem to be much better than his."

Indy shut his eyes in disbelief as he felt the end of a pistol on his back. He hesitated but then uncocked his gun and dropped it.

"Did you really think I would come to make a trade alone? Only a fool." The man bent down and picked up Indy's gun... "I'm sorry my friend, I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't catch yours either." Indy said mockingly.

The man grinned. "Oh what does it matter anyway, names are such a trivial thing, especially when we won't be seeing much of each other." He looked past Indy and at the man who held the gun. "What about the man in the truck?"

"He's been taken care of."

"Was there anyone else, did you look down in the cellar?"

Every muscle in Indy's body went stiff as he waited for the answer to that question.

"No, there was no one else."

Indy shut his eyes and let out a breath of relief.

"Good, now take care of him too." The man looked back at Indy again. "I'm sorry I can't stick around any longer, but I really must be on my way if I don't want to miss my flight." Then he turned and began out the door.

Indy was now alone with the man who had a gun on him. He had no time to dwell on his defeat and tried to think fast. "So what are you getting out of this huh? Maybe I could get you more, if you just forget you ever saw me?"

The man smiled. "I will forget I ever saw you, once I get rid of you."

Indy's body shook as a shot was fired… from behind him he could hear the sound of the man fall to the floor. Indy quickly turned to see Marion not far away with a gun in her hand,…… "Marion!"

"It looks like he forgot about you sooner than he thought."

Indy let out an awkward laugh of relief, and thought how incredible it was that even at a time like this she could charm the hell out of him. "I can't believe you just did that!..... Get over here.."

Marion's mouth curved into a half smile and she ran to him. Indy grabbed her and held her tight. He leaned into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Thank God you didn't listen to me this time.."

"Do I ever? She said, rather self-satisfied.

Indy felt so incredibly disgusted with himself right now, not only was the head piece gone, but even worst something could have happened to Marion... He thought also of the man who had just been killed in vain trying to help him.

"It's gone." He said.

"I know..."

………..

Outside the building Indy and Marion headed back for the truck. Marion got to the passenger side and looked in; she saw no one and looked at Indy.

Indy bent his head in disappointment..... "He's gone… get in."

………..

The sun was getting lower, and the heat of the day was beginning ease. It wouldn't be long until they were back at the campsite and neither of them had said a word on the drive back.

"You were right Marion, I'm sorry..." Indy finally broke the silence, still looking straight ahead as he drove.

Marion turned and looked at him, she could feel the shame and humiliation of defeat in his voice and see it in his face. She looked down, not being able to stand seeing him like this. She'd seen the same look on Abner so many times and had become use to it, but it was unbearable for her to see it on Indy. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't let this break you like this.. do you know how long Abner's been looking for that head piece and failed?"

He tried to change the subject. "Speaking of your father, do you realize the kind of hell.. when he finds out where you've been?"

Marion let out a long sharp sigh and rolled her eyes. "I don't care, I've been dealing with him for seventeen years, I can handle him…"

Indy turned and took a quick look at her. "Where did you get the gun by the way?"

Marion grinned and said nothing…

………

It was now dark, and back at the campsite Abner sat in his tent by a small table. He was just about to pour himself another glass of brandy when a worker entered. "Professor!.."

"Yes, yes what is it?" Abner stood, anxious for an answer.

"Your daughter, she's here! She's here with Jones!"

Abner wasted no time exiting the tent, not twenty feet away she stood next to Indy. "Marion!...Marion!" His voice was a strange combination of anger and happiness. He ran to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Marion halfheartedly returned the embrace, it felt almost alien for her to hug her father, Abner; unlike her mother had never been a particularly affectionate father and couldn't remember the last time he hugged her.

Abner pulled back and gripped her firmly by the shoulders, his grip was strong and he was hurting her, but she had no intentions of letting him know that. "Where have you been?" His voice was deep and demanding, and the combination of darkness and glowing light from the camp torches made his eyes appear almost black. She knew he was trying to scare her, and it was working but only to a point, she knew she could keep her cool. All the while the workers watched from every corner of the camp not wanting to miss a good show.

Indy felt more uncomfortable than Marion and wanted Abner to take his hands off of her. "She was with me sir." Indy's voice matched Abner's in force, perhaps even surpassed it. It was the first time Marion had ever heard Indy speak to him in that tone before. There was something in her that loved it but at the same time the thought of Indy and Abner taking each other on scared the hell out of her. She immediately spoke up. "I followed him on my own."

Abner disregarded her words and let her go, turning his attention toward Indy. He stood in front of him. "Henry tell me what is going on?" His tone had softened some what, desperate for a good explanation.

"The head piece, I almost had it."

"What do you mean you almost had it? We've been here digging for it for days, the head piece is somewhere here." He motioned and pointed at the desert where they were standing.

"No it's not here, I got a tip from someone last night, that someone else had it and I was taken to where I could get it back.." Indy looked down and shook his head slightly. "I took a risk and tried to get it, but I couldn't.." His tone was no longer cross but infuriated with defeat. "Marion followed me thinking she could stop me, I protested but she ended up saving my life." The grateful look Indy gave her just then sent a shot of delight right through her and couldn't help the half smile that formed.

Indy turned his face back toward Abner. "I'm sorry sir… the head piece is on a flight to anywhere right now."

The look on Abner's face was indescribable, as if he was finally accepting defeat and giving up hope of ever finding the Ark. "We'll go back to town tomorrow and get organized then…we'll head back to the States." He looked back at Marion and then back at Indy again. "Henry I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist that you and Marion keep your distance unless I'm with her."

Marion's eyes widened and she stepped toward Abner. "Dad you can't do that!"

Abner grabbed her arm. "I'm not going to have you running around, getting yourself into trouble anymore!" She tried to pull herself out of his grip but couldn't. "Well keeping me away from Indy isn't going to change anything!"

Indy quickly jumped in before things could escalate any further. "Alright!" Both Marion and Abner turned their attention toward Indy. He looked at Abner. "Alright," he said and then nodded in agreement to his demand. Abner looked back at Marion. "Now go to your tent and _stay_ there." Marion squeezed her lips together and tried with everything she had to hold her tongue, _calm down Marion_, she told herself. He loosened his grip on her and she ripped her arm out of his hand, and then began towards her tent… The workers who'd been watching turned and acted as if they were oblivious to what had just happened.

Indy's frustration and guilt grew stronger with every step she took. He watched her every move as she made her way to her tent, her dark hair dancing gently from the night breeze. He wondered if he really could stay away from her, remembering he'd tried once before without success…

**Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Night had come again, they'd spent the day packing and organizing, most of the workers had been paid and let go. Abner, Indy and Marion were staying at a local hotel in town for the night. Indy had just gone into his room and Abner was seeing Marion to her's. He opened the door to her room and held the door open motioning his hand, waving her in. Marion rolled her eyes and walked passed him into the room, carrying her bags on her shoulder.

"Marion if I catch you leaving this hotel…"

Raising an eye brow she quickly turned to look at him, dropping her bags to the floor. "Look I don't know why you're trying to make my life even more miserable than it already is but just tell me one thing... Just what did you think you were going to accomplish by telling Indy to keep his distance from me?"

Abner stepped in and shut the door. "Listen to me Marion, I'm not responsible for Henry, but I _am_ responsible for you. I trusted you in his care before but after yesterday…

I've been teaching him for last few years but now he's becoming more self-sufficient in his work. I know you two have become good friends over the years, but I can't have you following him into his misadventures…. And there isn't going to be anymore trouble when we get back to the states either, that bike of yours is.."

Marion quickly cut him off. "No. You're not taking that bike away from me." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked him straight in the face. "Alright I've listened to you now you can listen to me.. I think I've been a pretty good daughter to you. I've put up with you dragging me around year after year..." Her eyes were beginning to gloss with tears. "I've been good to you without anything in return dad.. and now you want to treat me like I'm your slave." Suddenly her bitterness rose above her sadness. "Believe me dad if mom were here she would have left a long time ago…. I'm not gong along with you anymore."

Abner was furious, how dare she bring her mother into this, he thought. He took a step closer and pointed his finger at her. "Now _you _listen to me Marion, I'm your father and you're still only seventeen and for now you'll do as _I _say!... I'll be back to get you up at five a.m. " He then turned and walked out, shutting the door tightly.

……

Marion sat back in a large rather comfortable arm chair by the window trying to force herself to stop crying. She didn't want to think about Abner anymore, her mind drifted to Indy.. She wondered what he was doing right now and if he might be thinking about her. She'd barely been able to exchange a few glances at him since the other night. She got up from the chair and wiped the tears off of her face with her sleeve. "Stop it," she told herself. She hated crying.. Especially because of Abner. She moved towards the mirror over by the dresser, wiped her face off a little better with her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed the reflection of the door, she focused in on it….. Then she turned and slowly made her way toward it. She stopped about a foot away. Everything was running through her head right now.. _Just get away from the door and go to bed Marion.. There's enough trouble in your life right now.. You don't need to add more to it.. Who cares if you found a once in a lifetime guy that you're madly in love with and now Abner's trying to screw it up.._ She tried to convince herself but she pushed away the hesitation, opened the door and walked out. In the hallway she made her way toward Indy's room, thankful to have be able to see him go to his room first, she knew which one it was. She stopped at his door and allowed uncertainty to touch her again for a moment. What if he wasn't thinking of her? What if he didn't need her right now like she needed him? She hesitated once more before she put her knuckles to the door to knock…but she didn't knock, instead moving her hand toward the knob, she turned it and slowly opened the door, she couldn't believe it was unlocked as she stepped into the room. The room was a pale blue from the bright moon light that shone through the window where he was standing; his shirtless back facing her. He must have heard her come in, why didn't he turn around or say something? She wondered.

"Indy.." she spoke in an almost whisper.

Indy didn't budge, he knew it was her all along, he felt her presence but he couldn't move.

She moved close behind him and gently touched the center of his bare back with her finger tips, his muscles jumped a little at her touch but still didn't make a move to turn toward her. She then moved her face close to his back, just barely brushing her cheek against his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her lips press against his back; it was all he could take. He turned hard and grabbed her by the shoulders looking straight down at her face. Some of the moon light had splashed across her, her eyes were still slightly red with a watery gleam, and he could tell she'd been crying. She searched his face, silently begging him not to push her away. He brought his hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with his fingers. "Marion…Go back to your room baby.." His voice was hoarse with emotion but still somehow soft. "Is that what you want?" Her voice was cracking. He couldn't bare this, how could he fight her, resist her? He didn't even know how anymore, it wasn't what he wanted, however wrong it was he wanted her to stay. At once he took her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his as if he were starving for her. She responded immediately, kissing him back and gripping his shoulders as tight as she could. He began walking both of them back toward the door, never letting her go. When he got to the door he took one hand off of her, he could feel her lips curving into a smile as he bolted the lock. He continued kissing her on her mouth, then her cheek and down her neck. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath as she kissed what ever part of him she could. His hands started down her back, when he reached the end of her shirt he gently tugged it loose from her pants and ran his hands under her shirt, gently caressing her back. She relaxed under his touch as she turned her head and leaned against his chest. He bent slightly, letting his hands fall to the back of her legs and then lifting her up. She responded, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. Indy smiled with delight as she held him tight, clinging to him. He leaned closer to kiss her again when the sound of her voice stopped him. "Indy.."

"Yeah honey?"… It was more than just a response, he'd been waiting for any sign of protest or discomfort from her and he would stop.

She looked him in the eyes. "I've always loved you Indy…Always."

He smiled and moved in close to her face. "I know...You know I love you sweetheart."

She closed the rest of the gab between them and gently pressed her lips to his. He held her tighter as he began toward the bed, only loosing his grip to gently lay her down. He hesitated only for a second before crawling in with her…


	10. Chapter 10

Indy had no idea what time it was, only that the bright light from the moon was now gone and the room was much darker. He could just barely see faint shadows on the ceiling. He starred up at them as he held Marion asleep in his arms. He remembered all the other times she'd fallen asleep in arms, but this time it was very different. He'd dreamt of holding her like this, but never thought it would happen this soon, or maybe in the back of his mind he knew it was inevitable. He continued to brush his fingers up and down her spine as she slept. She clung to him so tightly he could feel her every heartbeat against his chest and he loved it. He was thankful for the darkness in the room, it made him feel hidden, for however short the time he had, he could hide his guilt and fear of what he let happen and of what was going to come of it... and of all places he couldn't believe he had the nerve to let such a thing happen when Abner was right down the hall! _You're the biggest damn jerk on the face of the Earth Jones_... He silently punished himself. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to come up with think.. But before he could think of anything his eye lids jerked open. There was someone knocking at his door. Marion heard it too and woke up instantly. They didn't know how the hell this same situation kept repeating itself but they both knew there could be only one person at that door!

"Henry, are you awake?" Abner spoke outside of the door in a low voice.

"Uh.. Yes sir…I.. I'll be right there!"

Indy and Marion scrambled off the bed on opposite sides; they searched and stumbled in the dark, looking for their clothes. Indy found what he believed to be his pants and quickly slipped them on. Marion grabbed what she guessed was her clothes and put them on. She knew the bed was too low to crawl under and there was no closet, so she stumbled over to the dresser and stooped down beside it…_Marion, where ever you are, stay there.._ he thought. As he was almost to the door he tripped on what felt like a boot, Marion cringed as she heard his body slap against the door, breaking his fall. Abner jumped and stepped back a little as the door shook. Indy stood up straight, tried to compose himself and reached for lock, he unbolted it and swung it opened just enough for his figure to be the only thing in view. Abner looked at Indy's chest heaving and gave him a look as if he were wondering if he were drunk.

"Henry, good gracious boy are you sure I didn't wake you? You're perspiring and you're out of breath, is everything alright?"

Indy let out an uneasy chuckle and grinned like an idiot. "Oh no sir, you didn't wake me, everything's just fine! Is everything alright with you?.."

Abner kept a skeptical stare on him. "Well I couldn't sleep and thought I'd see if you might be awake as well.. Not just because of concern for the head piece, but I wanted to make sure you understood why I did what did back at the campsite, and to tell you I'd like to have a talk with you privately about some things when we get back to the States.

Indy nodded. "Yes sir I understand, that's a very good idea, we should have a talk."

Abner nodded in return. "Well I won't trouble you anymore right now." He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "I know it's a while till morning, but I have a feeling I should go check on Marion."… Marion's eyes widened with panic as she listened.

Indy swallowed hard. "Oh sir… do you really think you should? I mean we have a long day tomorrow and with everything that just happened, she should really get her sleep." He tried to stay calm even through his heart was quickly picking up speed again.

"Well maybe I'll just try to peak on her without waking her."

"I'm sure she's locked her door for the night, and you know how cranky she can get when anyone wakes her."… For once Marion couldn't care less what Indy said about her, as long he got rid of Abner.

Abner was still intensely baffled by Indy's behavior but decided to concede rather than try and dig any deeper right now. "Perhaps you have a point, I'm sure she's fine."

"Of course she is… I'll see you in the morning sir." Indy gave him another uncontrollably idiotic grin as he began to close the door. After the door was shut completely he kept his ear close to the door long enough to make sure Abner wasn't going to change his mind about checking on Marion. To his relief Abner went in the opposite direction. Indy backed away from the door and sighed. After some of the panic eased off a bit he walked back into the dark room to look for Marion.

"Marion?" He tried to whisper. At first all he could see was her shadowy figure coming towards him and then he felt her wrap her arms around him and he returned the embrace… A puzzled look of disbelief came over his face as he heard and felt the muffled sound of her giggling against his chest. He pulled back a little and took hold of her shoulders. "What are you laughing at?... Huh? What if Abner hadn't of changed his mind about checking on you!" ….. It was as if he said nothing as she continued to laugh.

"Marion what's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Stop it!"

She tried unsuccessfully to make herself stop. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

He shook his head and couldn't help but start to chuckle along with her. It was like the pure insanity of their situation forced them to laugh at it.. It was one of those moments when you laugh at something that wasn't suppose to be funny…. Suddenly their laughing subsided and their faces straightened. He brought his hands to her face. "Honey I love you but you've gotta get the hell out of here, _Now!_."….

"I know…" She said, as they both reach for each other for one last desperate kiss.

He walked back to the door with her standing behind him, opened the door slowly and then stuck his head halfway out, examining both ends of the hallway as if he was preparing to cross the street. He felt like a complete jack ass.. He pulled his head back in and turned toward Marion. "Ok it's clear, hurry up and get back in your room, lock the door and don't come out for _anything_! Not even me." He said with a small grin. There was a dim light coming in from the hallway and he could see her face and the half smile she gave him fairly clearly. He returned the gesture with a wink and reached for her hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand. She was amazed that as many times as he'd kissed her already, even a simple kiss to the palm of her hand from him could send shivers down her spine…. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered. She nodded and slipped out the door and crept quickly to her room. He kept an eye on her until she was safely inside and then shut his own door the rest of the way.

He exhaustedly huffed and slowly dragged himself back over to his bed, letting himself collapse on the pillow. He didn't think he'd ever been as mentally exhausted as he was right now and couldn't help his eyes slamming shut. He was sure Marion was going to give him a nervous brake down sooner or later, and he smiled as he began drifting off, thinking of nothing but her.

…………………

When morning finally came Indy was awakened by the bright beaming sunlight coming through the window. He found himself in the exact same position he dropped in when he collapsed. He pushed himself off the bed and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes a little as memories of everything that had happened last night began flooding back through his brain. He started to allow thoughts of whether maybe it was all just a dream until he glanced across the floor and spotted something glistening. He bent down and picked it up, it was Marion necklace. He held it for moment and then slipped it into his pocket, he knew now it couldn't have been a dream. But he made up his mind that he couldn't dwell about what to do about anything right now. There was just too damn much on his mind, too much to figure out right now. He would be able think better when he got back to States. _I'll figure things out then, _he thought. Right now he just needed to pack up and get the hell out of this hotel... He looked around for his suitcase and tossed it unzipped onto the bed.

……

Marion had stunned Abner by being completely packed and ready the minute he came to her door… He'd have thought the reason for her prompt readiness maybe had something to do with his words finally getting through to her last night if it weren't for the cocky smirk she'd given him as she walked past that told him otherwise. Her pride seemed just about sky high..

Indy had told Marion he'd see her in the morning and that he did, but only from a distance as they left the hotel and then when they boarded their flight. She got a seat that was so far away all he could see of her was the back of her head. Although she had turned her head a few times to glance at him and exchange a quick but sweet smile. But besides that there was little to no contact between them.

When they finally arrived back, two cabs were called, since their houses were in opposite directions. One for Indy and one for Abner and Marion, an arrangement that seemed out of place to everyone except for Abner.

They all stood as the first cab arrived and Indy turned towards Abner. "You and Marion take this one sir." He tried to keep his tone positive but it still had an unmistakable amount of melancholy in it for quite a few reasons unbeknownst to Abner.

Abner nodded. "Very well Henry…. When can I expect to speak with you?"

"We can talk later today if you like, after I get unpacked."

"Alright, I'll stop by your house shall we say around seven thirty?"

"That'll be fine sir."

Indy opened the cab door and helped them with their bags. "Thank you Henry."

"That's no problem."

Abner turned towards Marion. "Marion, would you like to say goodbye to Henry, you and I have more to discuss later as well." His words, tone and manner were delivered with just the right amount of irritation, as it was though she continued to give Abner nothing more than a smirk and moved over to Indy. She reached out to grab his hand and lifted it to her mouth, pressing a kiss into his palm. He looked down at her adoringly and with his other hand he reached into his pocket, pulled out her necklace and set it in her hand. She looked at it and then back at him. He gave her his usual wink that told her everything she needed to know and she flashed him one last smile as she let go of his hand and got into the cab.

**Thank you reviewers!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Seated in an arm chair, Indy sat in his living room.. his knuckles pressed against his lips as he waited for Abner.. He didn't know how much Abner knew, but he _had _to know something was up..

He heard a knock at the door and glanced down at this watch…_ Yep seven thirty sharp._

He got up, headed for door, and without hesitation he pulled it open.

"Hello Henry." Abner said, his tone cool and calm. Indy could only imagine the things this _talk_ was going to include.

"Hello sir, come on in." Indy stepped to the side and motioned him in.

Abner stepped in and headed leisurely toward the living room. Indy followed him. "Can I get you anything sir? Coffee?"

"Do you know why I'm here tonight Henry?" Abner said, his back still facing Indy.

"Not exactly."

"I think maybe you do.." Abner turned and faced him. "I've been a fool haven't Henry?"

Indy said nothing as he waited for him to go on.

"Henry, you're the most gifted student I've ever taught, I've treated you as if you my own son. And because of this I've allowed my judgment and commonsense to be blinded."

"Sir wait a minute-"

Abner put a hand up silencing him. "Let me finish Henry… My Marion's very beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Yes, she is."

Abner nodded. "She takes after her mother is that department. But she's also a stubborn, rebellious teenager. And you Henry are a grown man. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two have been acting lately... But I didn't fully realize it until the other night, when you brought her back to camp. The way she followed after you, the way she reacted about you and the way you looked at her that night.. " He squinted his eyes slightly, thinking as he spoke. "I don't know quite what's going on between you two.. but it's more than just friendship isn't it Henry?... I know I'm partly to blame for this, I should have never left her in your care."

Indy let his eyes drift to the side, his brows fixed into a frown.

"Henry, you do understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah.. you don't want me to see her anymore, not even as friends"

"I'm afraid so.. and I hope you also understand that that's not a request.. And you don't need to worry about Marion coming to you, I'll take care of her."

Indy shot him an ice cold glance."Yeah I get it..."

Abner nodded again and began making his way back toward the door. When he got there he turned back around and looked at Indy. "Things will work itself out Henry.. You'll go on to your teaching job soon and Marion will eventually move on and forget about you."

Indy didn't look at him as he asked. "And what about the Ark?"

Abner's mouth curved into an obsessive grin. "The Ark is still out there Henry." He then reached for the door and let himself out.

Indy stood standing there for a moment, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he his mind reeled. "That son-of-a-bitch..." He guessed he should at least be grateful Abner hadn't figured out the extent of what was going on. He could feel his heart rate pick up speed as he began pacing the floor. The thought of cutting her off, out of his life completely now seemed absolutely unfeasible. He knew something like this would happen, but why'd it have to be this soon…

He stopped pacing and looked up toward the liquor cabinet. "I need a drink.." He said as he moved quickly over to the cabinet and pulled out his best brandy. He got it opened and took a generous slug right out of the bottle….

………………………..

With glasses on his on his nose and a reference book in front of him, Abner sat at his desk in the study. He looked up as he heard the front door open and slam, and then the sound of foot steps loudly stamp against the hardwood floor with every step. The door to the study flew open as Marion came in and quickly crossed the floor to Abner's desk.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"Where's what, daughter?"

"You know what!"

"If you're speaking of that atrocious bike you keep in the garage, then all you need to know is that it won't be around anymore."

"What do you mean? Uncle John gave me that bike when I was ten years old! It was junk when he gave it to me, told me if I ever fixed it up someday it could worth something!"

"Yes and I was against him giving it to you then, your Uncle John always was a bit _eccentric_.. But anyhow it's outrageous for a girl to be playing around on a bike like that. It's not normal and I won't have it any longer."

"Outrageous? The only thing outrageous here is you Dad! And in case you haven't noticed, there is nothing remotely normal about my life!"

"Marion this conversation's gone on far enough, you'll do as _I _see fit and that's that."

She took a deep breath and glanced around the room, taking note of her Father's _priceless _junk scattered throughout the room.. She thought nothing would give her more pleasure right then then to smash every single one of them to bits.."Ok.. you go ahead and do whatever you see _fit_! But if you think it's going to keep me from going where I want to then you're wrong!"

"Marion, I have nothing more to say about this." He said as he looked back down at the book in front of him.

"Good. Because I'm leaving!"

He pulled his glasses off and quickly looked back up at her. "Don't be absurd! Where would you go, you have no where to stay and no means to support yourself! You're nothing but child!"

"I'll stay with Indy! And I'm not a child anymore!"

"Marion I didn't want to have to tell you this.. But I've spoken with Henry, he's taking his teaching job and he's made it very clear that he thinks it's best you two no longer remain friends. "

Marion face pinched with anger as her eyes began to gloss. "You're lying."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this.. He said he wanted to focus on his work and he can't have you in the way. Running to him will do you no good Marion."

Her cheeks reddened as tears dripped down. "I don't believe you!" She turned around and ran out of the room..

**Review please??!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Indiana stood facing a chalkboard, wiping it clean at the finish of his last class for the week… He _did_ enjoy teaching, taking pleasure in being able to hide behind a teachers persona.. He felt like when he was in that classroom teaching, the rest of his life could be put on hold and aside from giving lessons and grading papers he had no other worries..No other problems… _Not that Marion was a problem! _He corrected himself.. Even though she _was_ the cause of the sleepless nights, the liquor before bed, the heart racing, the mind racing, the palpitations he got every time he glanced at a female with dark hair and blue eyes…Hell.. Marion wasn't _a_ problem.. She was the biggest problem he'd ever had.

It'd been around a month or so now since that last time he saw her but he could feel her touch as if it were mere moments ago. He could still feel her kiss on the palm of his hand before she got into that cab the day Abner took her away from him.  
He was undeniably poisoned with her.. He knew it and there was nothing he could do about it.. He blamed no one but himself for everything that happened; he not only bit the apple but came back for more and more.

His feelings of hatred for Abner continued to run through his veins for pushing him away from her, but he knew damn well how wrong he was for Marion and that he should be grateful for what Abner did.. Then again it was an understatement to say that Abner wasn't the greatest influence for her either… He wished he could just go back and undo what he did.. He went over it again and again in his mind but he couldn't take back anything that happened or wipe away the memories of her no matter how hard he tried.

There was a part of him that wanted to go back, take her away from Abner and never let her go.. But it wasn't Abner that stopped him from doing it, it was Marion. He'd take her and marry her in second if she wasn't seventeen. He wanted the world for her..but he knew he didn't have it in him to give her the life she deserved. He knew the direction his life was going in wasn't the kind of life she needed..At least that's what he told himself when ever thoughts of going back to get her tried to over take him.

He let out a long sigh as he plopped the eraser down and then gave his hands a few swipes to clean away some of the chalk dust. As he turned he set his eyes on a sight he thought couldn't have been real. He stepped forward a few steps and pulled the glasses from his face.. It _was_ real. There she stood in the back of his class, leaning with her back against the wall and her arms folded……. She just stood there and said nothing and it killed him.

"Marion…" He said as he moved toward her, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Yeah I know. What am I doing here?" She said, then let out a small and quick sarcastic laugh. She looked up at him as he stopped about a foot away from her but she still didn't move. "I just came to say goodbye Indy..."

He could feel his heart sinking to the floor.. "Marion, Oh honey I'm so sorry.. "

"No. You don't need to be sorry.. And you don't need to call me honey or take pity on me ever again."

"Take pity?" He questioned, shaking his head. "Look, Marion I don't know what you've been told but- "

"He told me that I was in your way, that I held you back.. and that you never wanted to see me again.." She looked away from him as she felt the back of her throat tingling with emotions trying to get the better of her.

His face washed over with anger, but without an ounce of surprise. "And you believed him?"

She swallowed hard and looked back up at him, "I didn't believe him. Why do you think I came here to see for myself? "

"Well it's bull shit, all of it. And I never once took pity on you Marion. Not once." He said with his index finger pointing in punctuation of his words.

Marion gazed straight into his eyes and spoke softly, "Then why?.. Why did you stay away from me Indy? … Actually it doesn't matter now, I can see for myself he was right even if he _was _lying.. You have your job, you have your archeology, why would you need a problem like me in your life to get in the way?"

"No. You're not a problem Marion.. I mean you're a _big _problem in a way!" His voice raised and then deepened. "I mean I'm crazy about you and being this close to you and having to stay away from you is driving me out of my damn mind... Your father had a little chit chat with me that night, he knew there was something between us and demanded I never go near you again. What was I suppose to do Marion? You're only seventeen...and I'm no good for you. I think you and I both know that."

Her eyes glistened over with tears as she took in everything he said. "Well you don't have to worry about me being near you anymore Indy.. That's why I came to say goodbye."

His brows curved into a deeper frown as he figured what her words probably meant and then turned his head in the direction of the door.._the door that someone could possibly walk right into or listen next to_.. Then he turned back toward her and slipped a hand through one of her arms, ushering her over to his desk."

"What are you doing?"

"_That _door happens to have a broken lock so I'd feel safer talking further away from it if you don't mind…..So what is it you're telling me? Is Abner leaving the country again?"

"I don't know what he's doing and frankly I don't care."

"Well what are you saying then?"

"I'm _saying_ that I'm leaving Indy, I'm getting away from Abner forever and I never want to see his face again as long as I live."

"Marion you know you don't mean that."

"But I _do_ mean that. I came to say goodbye to you Indy and.. to make sure you were ok.

If you don't want to say goodbye to me then don't, but I _am_ leaving, and no one's going to stop me." Indy started to speak until she cut him off, "I know I drove you crazy Indy and I'm sorry.. You don't know how sorry I am…and I know I ruined the friendship between you and Abner, I'm sorry for that too, I never meant for that to happen." He tried to speak again and still she stopped him even as tears began to drip down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and continued to speak. "You would never have done what you did that night if I hadn't of come to your room and played on your emotions, even then you tried to push me away. You would never have even kissed me that first time if I hadn't pushed you.."

"Marion stop it." He shut his eyes not being able to listen any longer. When he opened them again and looked at her he reached for her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She didn't and couldn't resist as they both wrapped their arms around each other. She buried the front of her face into his shoulder as he weaved his fingers into her hair, holding her tight.

"Marion I was crazy for you without any help on your end, all you did was feed someone who was starving for you and I shamefully devoured and loved every minute of it." He thought he could feel her mouth maybe curving into somewhat of a smile against his chest. "Don't you be sorry for anything that's happened, cause nothing was your fault, you hear me.." He moved his hands to the sides of her face and pulled back a little to make her look at him. "So tell me _exactly _what the hell is going on? You mean you told Abner you're leaving and he's ok with it? And where do you think your going?"

"I don't know if he's ok with it, I left him a note. All I told him was that I was leaving and I'm never coming back. Besides I don't care if he's ok with it! I would have left weeks ago.. I told him I would then, but he just laughed at me and told me I had no money and no where to go.. So I told him I would go to you and that's when he told me…Well you already know what he told me… Anyways like I said, I would have left weeks ago but I needed to get some money and figure out where I should go."

"Where did you get the money? And where do you plan on going?" He said, concerned and afraid of the things he might hear next.

"I pawned some old jewelry I had, it didn't get me much, but it's enough, and.. I can't tell you where I'm going Indy."

"Why not?!"

"I can't tell you, I can't risk you telling Abner where I am."

"I won't tell him honey, but you've got to tell me." He said firmly as he caressed the sides of her face with the back of his fingers.

The feel of his fingers on her face felt so good she almost couldn't think straight. "Well to tell you the truth Indy I haven't completely decided where I'm going yet. I thought maybe I'd just get on a train, go the furthest I can afford to go and that's where I'll be."

"Marion you can't do that!"

Her face suddenly filled with anger at his domineering and Abneresq words. She grabbed his hands, quickly removing them from her face and stepped away from him. Then she took her own finger, poked it into his chest and looked straight up at him. "Don't ever tell me what I can't do Indy!.. I can make my own decisions! And who are you to tell me anything at all!"

He grabbed the hand that she had drilling into his chest and held it tightly in place as he leaned in closer to her face. "I'm the guy who loves you remember?" He said in a deep, low voice."

She leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching now…"Yeah? Well you sure could've fooled me Jones.." …. With that, the insignificant gab left between their lips was now closed. The kiss was simultaneous and hungry, a desperate mix of love and anger. Indy felt like a complete train wreck.. As if the other disastrous situations he'd gotten into with Marion weren't bad enough he just had to add kissing her in his classroom to the damn list… Suddenly he stopped and pulled away from her as he heard the door open and then slam shut…_shit…_….. They both turned to discover yet again that thinking when things couldn't possibly get any worst, they _always_ will.

"Marion…. MARION!" Abner roared and moved as swift as a viper over to her, he grabbed her arm and ripped her away from Indy's side so hard that she groaned in pain. Indy instinctively reached back for her in defense, "Abner stop it!"

Abner pushed Indy's hand away from her as hard as he could, "You! You stay away from her!...I teach you everything I know, I treat you like a son and this is how you repay me?!.... You're nothing but a sewer rat and I'm sure this school would be more than happy hear of your extra curricular activities with a minor!" He hammered his words as Marion struggled under his grip.

"Abner shut your _damn_ mouth and let go of me.." She growled.

He turned back toward her and tightened his grip. "I knew I'd find you here.. And don't you _ever_ talk to me like that… let that be a last warning to you. Do you understand me?!"

Marion looked straight into his eyes, defiant and unafraid. "I don't think _you _understand _me_!" Without even a second of thought to the consequence, Abner swung his hand back and slapped her face hard enough to send a shock wave through her skull and a flash of pure white over her eyes.

"Abner are you crazy!! Let her go damnit!" Indy demanded as he stepped in to pry his grip off of her…Abner was now in a state of shock and let go with little effort. Indy was in shock as well at what he just witnessed, he knew her father was controlling and dominating with her but he never in his life thought he would hit her like that.

Now free from her father's grip she brought the palm of her hand to the side of her face to ease some of the burning sting she felt. Then she looked back at Abner with the coldest hatred she'd ever felt for him in her life. His eyes were wide still in disbelief in what he'd just done… "M-Marion my darling.." He stuttered and tried to reach for but she pulled back away from him.

"I HATE YOU Abner!! She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "I hate you and in all my life I'll never understand why God wanted to punish me by taking away my mother and leaving me with you! Why couldn't God have just taken me too!!"

For the first time in her life she could see that she'd hit her father straight through the heart with her words, she could see the pain she just caused him and she vengefully took satisfaction in it. She could see the tears fill his eyes, tears that she'd just put there and hoped it might hurt him even if it was only in the slightest bit as much as he'd hurt her so many times.

"Oh Marion please.. please don't say things like that!" Abner said as he tried to reach for her again, but she pulled back further away from him and spoke, only calmly and drained of emotion this time. "Just stay away from me Abner.. I don't ever want to see you again."

She took one more glance into Indy's eyes but said nothing else before she turned and ran out.

"Marion wait!" Abner pleaded once more to no avail and then turned his attention to Indy, "You must know where she's going? She must have told you!"

Indy looked back at him, blank faced and without sympathy. "She didn't tell me where she was going." He said frankly and then turned back to his desk, picked up the briefcase that leaned against it and tried haphazardly to stuff some papers into it. Then he grabbed his glasses and shoved them into his suit pocket.

Abner stepped up to the desk and placed his hands on the edge. "You took my daughter away from me Henry…. Do you have any idea what I could take away from you?" He said coldly.

With his briefcase still in his hand, Indy moved from behind the desk and over to Abner. They both faced each other defiantly, their mutual admiration and respect for each other now completely diminished. "Do what ever you think you can Ravenwood, but know this, that if you weren't her father I would have broken your neck for what you just did.. And if she really had told me where she was going, you'd be the last person in the world to know about it."

"How dare you Henry!!" Abner raged and clenched his fists as he felt his anger rising to an all new high.

"Save it professor.. Goodbye." Indy said, cutting him off and turning away from him, leaving his former but never again teacher, mentor and friend standing there as he hastily walked out.

Once in the hall Indy steadily increased his pace, whizzing past anyone he saw, including a young boy he vaguely recognized from one of his classes who was calling out his name and following after him. "Oh Professor Jones! I was just on my way to find you, I have a few questions about today's class.."

"Not now!" He snapped and continued walking faster with only one thing on his priority. He had somewhere to get and he had to get there before it was too late….

**Review please!**


End file.
